Bicycle locks, comprised of a securing component such as a cable, chain or U shaped bracket, and a locking component such as a lock and key or combination lock are in common usage. A bicycle lock that is easily carried with the bicycle has several disadvantages. Size and weight considerations of the bicycle lock limit the length of the securing component and the sophistication of the locking component. Storage of the bicycle lock while a user is biking also limits its usability. Therefore, there is a need for a bicycle lock that avoids these problems.